All Rhodes Lead To Morcubus
'All Rhodes Lead to Morcubus '''is the third Boss Battle in ''MySims SkyHeroes. ''It uses the stage Megatropolis Prime. Objectives Destroy the Morcubus Colossus in under 3:10 (Gold), 4:10 (Silver), or 5:10 (Bronze) by *Destroy the Generator keeping Mira captive (optional) *Destroy the five Shield Generators *Destroy the weakpoint of the Morcubus Colossus *Destroy the Morcubus Colossus Allies *Barney *Mira (optional, if you break the generator locking her in) Enemies *Morcubots *Raphael (part way through) *Svetlana (part way through) Dialogue Introduction *Violet: Sir, we've just recieved a report from Dr. F: Morcubus has begun testing his superweapon. *Justice: Already? Darn...we're spread thin as it is. Do we know what we're up against? *Barney: Is it some kinda stealth missile or super tank? *Violet: He describes it as a "giant statue of Morcubus but where the eyes shoot out death-lasers." *Barney: (long pause) Alright. *Justice: Well, whatever it is, we need to destroy it. *Justice: Kid, I want you to attack the Morcubus death-eye-statue-thing. Hti it with everything you've got and get out. *Violet: There's more to the report, sir. We've also learned that Mira is on the testing grounds. *Barney: What? My little girl? THAT'S where Morcubus is keeping her? *Violet: I'm sorry, Barney. It looks that way. *Barney: Justice... *Justice: I know Barney. I won't try and stop you -- just keep your head and follow orders. *Justice: Looks like Barney's flyin' on your wing for this one. Rescue Mira and destroy that statue! *Violet: And don't get too close to its eyes... *You: Roger that. Barney, let's get out there. *Barney: Don't worry, Mira, Daddy's comin'! In-Mission Introduction *Mira: Dad! name! Helllllllp! *Barney: We need to destroy those generators! *(Purple energy beams extend towards the Morcubus statue and form a shield around it) *Barney: I'll try to keep those planes off your back. In-Mission Dialogue While destroying the generators *Barney: You destroy those generators to take the shield down! After destroying the first generator *Barney: Good job! The shild is weakening. Keep going! *(Svetlana and Raphael fly in) *Raphael: Can't let you do that, friend. Morcubus wants this death ray fully operational. After destroying the second generator *Barney: Two down, three to go! After destroying the third generator *(The Morcubus Colossus actives and starts to fire a death ray from its eyes) *Barney: Oh No! They actived the death ray! After destroying the fifth generator *(The shield around the statue disappears, exposing the weak spot on the back of its head) *Barney: Shoot the weakpoint behind it's head! *Raphael: Activate drone formation gamma. While destroying the Morcubus Colossus' weakpoint *Svetlana: Oh, Raphael, Morcubus would like to have a word with you while I clean up this mess you've made. *Raphael: Svetlana! I...I just need a little more time! I...*sigh*...fine. After destroying the weakpoint *(The statue's head explodes) *Barney: The core is exposed! Finish it! *(The death ray begins firing in all directions) After destroying the Morcubus Colossus *(The statue explodes) In-Mission Conclusion *(If Mira is freed in mission) Mira: YAHOO!!! name, Daddy! You did it! *(If Mira is not freed in mission) Barney: Good job! That's one less weapon in MorcuCorp's arsenal! Now let's get my litle girl out of there. *Svetlana: You will pay for this, name, and pay "dearly"! Chaos Pirates, retreat! Conclusion *Justice: Well done, kid!! Word is, you blew that ugly statue to kindom come. *You: Yes, sir, but more importantly we brought Mira home. *Mira: Oh, Dad, those MorcuCorp thugs were horrible! *Barney: Did they hurt you? *Mira: No, they're just really obnoxious. *Barney: Oh, Mira, I was so, SO worried about you, my poor little girl! *Mira: Geez, Dad, I was fine. Didn't you get my text? *Barney: Huh? Oh, uh, I didn't look...I think my battery died. *Mira: Omigosh, why did I even GET you that cell phone? *Justice: Well, guess that takes care of today's crisis, but the war marches on. Tomorrow we'll get back out there and recruit more pilots to our cause. *You: Don't worry, Justice. By the time I'm done, SkyForce will be the strongest fleet in the sky. Rewards '''Gold: '''Geo-Transmitter, Anchor Logo '''Silver: '''Steel Capacitor, Quickloader '''Bronze: 'Tyson Rios, Tuning Slot, Fusion Generator Category:Missions